Live Without Shame
by Walden.Pond313
Summary: Kurt is tired of being heartbroken and disappointed when it comes to love. Maybe it time for some fun...?


__**The beginning of this fic is set during the season 2 episode silly love songs.**

**Some of the dates are a little wonky...my bad ;]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Live Without Shame_

Sebastian woke to a massive headache. Not exactly unusual for him, but it didn't make it any less unpleasant. He had no clue how his night ended. At least he was in his own apartment, in his own bed. And he was wearing boxers, which is always a plus.

Not that he was alone. He looked down at the kid lying next to him. Not that he was _actually_ a kid. But he was definitely not old enough to frequent Sebastian's usual haunts. Where had his last stop been? _Gemini? Tier? Oblivion? Cockatiel? _No, of course not. Judging by the appearance of his bedmate, he ended his night at _Scandal_, where the employees don't give a shit about fake IDs. A fact that makes it every underage twinks' fantasy.

Hmm…at least is companion was cute…in that pretty, delicate way Sebastian usually didn't go for.

He looked around for clues of what happened last night. There was a neatly folded stack of clothing on his dresser that was decidedly not his. A pair of kick ass boots lay near the door. His own clothes and shoes were scattered precariously around the room. The display on his iPhone notified him of a missed call from MOM and one new voice message. No harm in checking that out.

"_You have 1 new message. First message: 'Sebastian, what exactly are you doing in the city? We gave you that apartment so you could prove to your father and I that you were mature enough to live on your own. You've completely let us down. I mean you have a $5763 charge on the credit card we gave you. And our financial advisor tells us you made out a check worth $4500 last night to a Chris Argent for services rendered. What does that even mean? Services ren-' Message deleted."_

Yeah, probably best not to tell his parents about his ongoing paranoia regarding the supernatural. And the credit card charges? Well, he's Sebastian Smythe. He couldn't exactly be seen walking into any restaurant or club and have less the than the best.

'Time to wake up my house guest.' Sebastian thought to himself. He padded over the blackout drapes keeping out the sun. So, of course he mercilessly pulled them back.

The young man of his bed groaned at the sheer agony that was the sunlight. He curled his body into the fetal position as a means to protect himself. It was kind of adorable. Sebastian found himself a little distracted by pale skin and pouty pink lips.

"Come on, Doll face. " He cooed, giving his guest a firm shake. "Wake up."

"Go away, you barbarian." The kid groaned, shrugging off Sebastian's hands.

"Aww, now is that any way to treat your gracious host?"

The kid bolted upright. His blue-gray eyes blinked owlishly around the room until the landed on Sebastian. "Oh god. It's you."

"Actually, Doll, the name's Sebastian Smythe. And seriously, you should try start being nicer to me, seeing as you're wearing my clothes."

"First of all, you offered these clothes to me after you tried to ruin mine. Secondly, you can't seriously expect me to remember your name after you insisted last night I call you _Mr. Smooth_. And finally, stop calling me doll or doll face. My name is Kurt and we're not living in the gay 1940s. " Kurt huffed. Suddenly, his eyes went back to a freakishly large state. "Oh my goodness, what time is it?"

Sebastian tapped the screen of his iPhone. "11:20"

Kurt's head sunk back onto a pillow. "No no no nonononono. I'm missing school."

"Calm down, princess. It's not that big of a deal."

Kurt snatched the pillow he'd been relaxing on and threw it at Sebastian's head. "Some people actually care about their education. And most people don't spend Sunday night partying."

Sebastian caught the pillow easily and tossed it on the ground. "Hey, don't judge. I was celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"My youth. And also my natural wit, charm and good looks. Not all of us were cursed with a serious case of the gay face." Sebastian smirked. As a blush rose on his guest cheeks, Sebastian couldn't help the grin that spread on his face.

"Who are you to criticize anyone?" Kurt sniffed. "You look like a meerkat and your sleazy apartment, along with your day old cologne, reeks of craigslist."

His grin turned into a full blown laugh. "Wow, put away the claws. I think I might just like you, Kyle."

"Kurt."

"Whoever." Sebastian didn't bother correcting himself. "What do you say you and I go out for some coffee? That way, you can share all the sordid details of out night together."

"Sure." It was Kurt's turn to smirk.

This oughta be good.

* * *

_**The Previous Night**_

Kurt stood stock still at the sight in front of him. _Scandal_. It was well known in the Ohio gay community and, according to yelp, it catered to a younger crowd. That is exactly what Kurt needed young, hot guys that were unabashedly gay to distract him. Although, the exterior of _Scandal_ was distraction enough with its neon lights and sketchy exterior.

"You headed in, Sweetheart?" The burly bouncer asked. He looked an ex-Marine, with his bulging muscles and sharp, strong jawline. He was just good looking enough for Kurt to excuse the dated ponytail hanging off the back of his head.

"Umm, yeah…?" Kurt sputtered, blood rushing to his cheeks. Why was he so nervous? Dumb question. The answer was just too embarrassing to think about. The bouncer gave him an encouraging smile. "I mean yes. Definitely." With a quick flash of his fake ID, Kurt was out of the cold and walking straight into Narnia…Well, a less gay, less magical Narnia.

Kurt felt a little wired, giddy even. Immediately after Operation: Mall Serenade, this plan had formed in Kurt's mind. He'd rushed home and picked out an appropriate (and killer) outfit for the occasion. For the night, he chose an open black vest with embellished silver buttons worn over a slate gray cotton button-up shirt. The shirt was worn with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the tails tucked into charcoal skinny jeans. The icing on the red velvet cupcake that was his outfit was his patent leather knee high boots.

Suffice to say, Kurt felt absolutely fabulous when he walked into the club.

Normally when teens obtained fake IDs, they said the individual was 25 and from some far away state. Kurt wasn't that stupid or cliché. His ID proclaimed him to be Dustin Krueger, a 19 year old organ donor from Cleveland. The age was feasible for his baby face and it erased the temptation of underage drinking. Not that he wanted to drink anyway. He was driving, and he wouldn't endanger his baby.

The bartended, like the bouncer outside, was unapproachably hot. So when Kurt stammered out his order for a diet coke, the man just smirked an disappeared to the other side of the bar.

Refusing to remain flustered, Kurt turned his attention to the rest of the club. It looked like it was relatively packed, which is surprising considering it was Sunday. There was a cluster of young guys dancing in the middle of the room (thankfully, only one of them was shirtless.) There were circular couches and tables scattered on the right side. These seemed to be reserved for douchebags that wore sunglasses inside a dimly lit club. Kurt shook his head. To his left, there were a few tables with high chairs. For the people flying solo, he guessed. Well, he did not want to look like some single loser, so that was a no. He didn't want to look like some desperate twink, so he wasn't joining a dance cluster. And, as far as he was concerned, the right side of the room did not exist.

He was drawn away from his musings by a loud _thunk._ The annoyingly attractive bartender was back with his drink.

"Is this your first time here, Sweets?" The bartender asked, flashing him a smile.

Was it that obvious? Was Kurt subconsciously sending out signals that screamed 'Fresh Meat'? Of course, he said none of this. He simply gave a nod of his head.

"Well, first one is free. Courtesy of Liam."

Kurt scrunched his face. "Who?"

"Liam. That's me. My name's Liam."

"Oh, right." Douche. "Thanks. That's really nice of you." With that the bartender sauntered off with an arrogant smile.

"He only did that because he wants to sleep with you." A deep voice said, close to his ear. "Not that I blame him."

Kurt turned around in his seat and immediately rolled his eyes. The voice belonged to a guy that looked like he stepped right out of an American Eagle ad (Not enough muscles for Hollister or A & F.) He had on a chocolate brown blazer over a light blue V-neck tee. The jeans were designer and he had on Sperry's. As if Kurt couldn't already tell he was a hipster from the Raybans and beanie.

"Let me guess: Your name is Brett, you love animals, and even though you're looking for a 'Serious Relationship' you'll say anything to get into my pants."

"Actually," the guy smirked, "My friends call me Mr. Smooth. But you, Doll face, can call me anything you like."

"How about I call you a cab? You smell like a winery." Kurt slid elegantly off the bar stool and headed towards a table. There was never a wrong to deliver a well-executed flounce.

* * *

_**Current Day**_

"Wait, that's it?" Sebastian asked in a half-whisper. They were sitting in a little café called _Stud Muffin_, so he couldn't exactly yell. Not that it mattered. Nobody even spared them a glance. Too many aluminum foil hearts scattered around, blinding the masses. "Then how the hell did you end up at my apartment and in my bed?"

"Obviously, that's not where the story ends. You followed me around for the rest of the night like a little baby duck. I took pity on you. We danced. We flirted. You convinced me to drive you home. You then tried to ruin my favorite pair of jeans with an uncoordinated…" Kurt blushed. He just couldn't look at Sebastian's smug, meerkat face. He looked down at his green tea Frappuccino. Sebastian had ordered it for him and it was surprisingly good. "Anyway, you offered me a t-shirt to change into. When I went to look for you, you were asleep in your bed." Kurt chanced a glance upward.

Sebastian still had a smug grin on his face. "And you just decided to join me?"

"Well, yeah. It was already 3 am. The drive to Westchester would've been killer." Kurt took a long sip of his drink to distract his mouth.

"Westchester? Don't tell me you go to Dalton Preparatory Academy?" When Kurt didn't immediately deny it, Sebastian chuckled. "Well, damn. To think, if I hadn't decided to transfer to the Cleveland Academy for Fine Arts, we might have been classmates." It was Sebastian's turn to look down. "Although, it's looking like I might join you there next year."

"Why? Are you flunking out of CAFA?" For some reason, Kurt found that unlikely.

"Nah, nothing like that. My parents let me transfer and stay on my own with the condition that I _behave_." Sebastian shuddered at the word. "Last night, I spent an inordinate amount of money. That was the last straw for my parents. Well, for my mom. My dad finds my spending amusing. " Sebastian rolled his eyes. His father was an utterly ridiculous man. He was goofy and way to soft-hearted to be a hard ass. His mother was a bit more stern and a lot less of a goof. "I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that we didn't sleep together. Not that it matters."

"What do you mean?"

"Your totally not my type. Way too _cute_" Again, Sebastian says the word with a shudder. As if the prospect of being 'cute' is personally offensive to him. "My only exception to that rule is David Archuleta."

"Well, good thing he's not gay. I'm sure the entire Mormon community would castrate you if you decided to stalk him."

"What are you talking about, Kraig?"

"Kurt."

"Whoever. David Archuleta is totally gay. He wrote "Crush" for David Cook." Sebastian argued.

"Look, let's just agree to disagree." Kurt finished off his drink and dropped it in a conveniently placed garbage. When he came back to the table, Sebastian's smug grin was replaced with a more somber look.

"You're leaving?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I figure I can make it back to school for the last couple of periods." Kurt looked down at Sebastian's fidgety hands and tapping foot. "Unless, you need a ride back."

"No, I'm fine. I'll call a cab."

"Just hope your card doesn't get declined." With one last smile, he turned away.

"Kurt." Sebastian didn't wait for Kurt to turn around to continue you. "You deserve better than some guy who can't even see what's right in front of him."

Kurt could see the sincerity on Sebastian's face, but he couldn't stop himself from asking "Are you offering."

The tension left Sebastian immediately. He could handle this: the joking, trading barbs. God forbid he try to have a _moment_. "No." He denied while giving Kurt a thorough once over. He smirked as he saw the flushed state of the other boy's face. "But maybe David isn't the only exception to my rule. What do you say, Kurt? Do you want to go a round with Mr. Smooth?"

"More like smug bastard." Kurt needed to get out of Cleveland. Way too many hot guys getting him flustered. "Give me your phone." Sebastian handed it over without any qualms. He diligently programmed his number in. "There, now you can call me whenever you get lonely. And no, I will not have meaningless sex with you. But I will talk to you if you decide to call."

"And if I don't call?"

"We can call our little meet up a fluke. But it would be such a shame."

"Really?" Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. A giant grin split his face. It was by far the most genuine he'd exhibited all morning and, therefore, Kurt's favorite.

"But, of course." Kurt assured. "You are devastatingly handsome."

* * *

_**Episode …Sexy**_

After his little adventure around gay Cleveland, Kurt's relationship with Blaine had changed dramatically. No longer did he pine for a boy that refused to look at him as viable dating material. However, he saw no point in stopping their friendship completely. So when Blaine asked to discuss urgent matters, Kurt decided to humor him.

"You're like a baby penguin."

What. The. Fuck. This is what happens when he decides to humor others. He ends up on the receiving end of a douchey lecture delivered by Captain Asshole.

"Blaine, have you ever had sex?"

A small, crooked smirk came over Blaine's face. It had to be the most condescending expression Kurt had ever witnessed. Which is impressive considering he the people he knows, including, but not limited to Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Will Schuester, and Sebastian Smythe.

"Yes, Kurt, I have."

"So, that makes you the expert on what is or isn't sexy?"

"Kurt, I came to you not only as a friend, but as a fellow Warbler." Douche. "If we want to win against your old glee club, we're going to have to increase your general sex appeal."

Blaine would've continued on with his speech if he wasn't interrupted by-

"_You are a fever, you are a fever. Ya ain't born typical. You are a-"_

Kurt decided to ignore Blaine skeptical face and check his phone. Not that it mattered. All his text tones were personalized. And only one person had that particular tone.

_1 new message from _**Mr. Smooth**

_Hey, call me when you get a chance. It's important but not urgent._

"Kurt, I don't think now is the time to answer text messages. This is important War-"

"Look, Blaine, I understand the seriousness of the situation. Really, I do. It's just, I need to make a phone call. It's urgent."

"Is everything all right?"

"I don't know." Kurt answered honestly. He quickly steeped into his hallway and called 'Mr. Smooth."

"_Kurt?"_

"Yeah, you told me to call."

"I didn't think you'd get back to me so quickly."

"You said it was important." Kurt straightened his shirt self-consciously, even though no one was around to see him. "Bas, what is it?"

"Nothing, really." Sebastian sighed." My parents just want you over for dinner. And the way my mother is planning, it sounds like it going to be an event."

"They want me over for dinner? But I've been over to your house a hundred times."

"I know. It's like they don't see you enough. Or haven't seen enough of you."

"Are you talking about that time your mom has walked in on us-"

"Anyway," Sebastian cut in quickly. "Will you come?"

"Of course. Tell Linda I've got desert covered. Is anyone allergic to pineapples?"

"Oh, god. Your famous pineapple upside down cake? Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Maybe if you exercised regularly…" Kurt snickered. "And sex doesn't count."

"Sex? Last time you called it-"

"Don't."

"Making love. Don't worry, Doll face. I won't reveal your overtly romantic notions regarding sex. I find your innocence adorable."

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest. Only Sebastian made him feel like this. All former crushes pale in comparison. "I'm getting off the phone now. I'm in the middle of important warbler business."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Sure, if you're lucky, Smythe."

"I'm always lucky."

With that Kurt hung up the phone. He turned around to find Blaine staring intently at him. "What? Don't we need to get back to-"

"Smythe? As in Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. A _close_ friend."

So maybe Kurt gave Blaine the wrong impression about his relationship with Sebastian. It was worth it to see him speechless.


End file.
